


A Girl from Space

by kryptits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, if i can do it, its a wild fanfic !!, its also probably gonna be a slowburn, oh wowwowow look at this, with lots of gay moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptits/pseuds/kryptits
Summary: Lena Luthor had been expecting many things from these vacation in the Canadian Natural Park. Good time, spas, countless opportunities to relax and forget about the worries of work for a few days. Getting lost in a forest and being saved by a gorgeous, recluse alien had never been on her list... until it happened.Or, the "Clark never found Kara because she landed in a forest or something" AU I hope you all will enjoy ❤based on atumblr au





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been storing this for nearly 2 weeks now, but over-scheduled is over-scheduled :') anyway I hope you enjoy this ! Please leave a comment below, reviews are how it'll get better !

Kara opened her eyes. Slowly, one at the time. The rough landing had knocked her out, yet the pod was mostly intact; at least from what she could tell shrouded in darkness.

_Kal-el. I must find him-_

She sits up, too fast. Kara is taken by a sudden pain in her head, and she's dizzy, she feels like she's falling and falling and falling- she stops herself from puking. Who knows how long she'll be stuck in here ? The dim lights of the control board flicker. Kara looks around, desperately trying to stay calm. _Panicking won't get you out of here Zor-el._

 

 

_Breath in......_

 

_out._

 

_in......_

 

_and- out._

 

 

First, I need to get out of this pod. But as she tries to figure out which button she should use to open this ship, moving her hands around, trying to map out whats around her, Kara realises that the locks melted together during her landing, sealing her in the ship.

"Oh no, no no no no-"

Her pulse is speeding up. She starts pressing on random buttons and things, and the machine blips and pews, but other then that nothing happens. _In._ Her hands grow more frantic, she's tired- but she needs to find her cousin... _Out..._ The pod won't open, no matter what she does.  _In-_ A sharp pain in her head, a strangled sob its only answer.  _In- out-_

 

Slowly, the tears start rolling down her cheeks. She's never getting out. Kal-el is going to die, alone, and so will you. Just like your family. Just like my planet. And just like that, alll the feelings and memories she had tried to bottle up explode. She remembers the fire. The screams and cries for help of her people- her friends. Her parents sending her away- to protect her cousin. The tears stream down her face, harsh breath and hiccups all making it harder to focus. Never again will she see their faces.

 

 

"Why-" she sobs, gasping for air.

 

"Why did you-" she breathed in, "-leave me alone-" and out.

 

"Why-" she punches the control board, "Why, why ?" Harder and faster, "Why why why why-" harder, faster, her voice cracks down but she doesnt stop punching, harder and faster.

 

"Mom- Dad-"

 

Deep breaths, deep breaths. The punches slow down. She's exhausted. But they don't stop. Deep breaths.

 

"Oh no no- Krypto no-"

 

 

She covers her mouth. Can't breath anymore. She breaths in over and over and over again, unable to let the air out. _Deep breaths_. Her head hurts. She curls up in the pod. _Deep breaths_. But the sobs won't stop, and the air still won't come.

 

"I ne- breath in- out," she hiccups. "In- out... in, out-"

 

The words settle, a soothing chant helping Kara calm down. Her breath steadies, but the tears still roll down her cheeks. Kara wipes them away with her sleeve. Slowly the words turn to mumbles, and finally the girl from space falls asleep under a new sky.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

Kara wakes up somewhere in the morning. At least its what she figured from the sun shining brightly on her face. Hungry, she pushed the door of the pod open. Upon finding resistance, she remembered the evening's events. Its with great difficulty that Kara keeps herself from falling back into another anxiety crisis. For the first time she notices the leafs and branches through the glass windows.

 

Of course- She looks around, trying to find the nearest object. Except there is no object in this pod. Kara sighs. Well, she has nothing to loose now; so here goes-

 

She throws a punch at the glass screen, which smashes into pieces.

 

"What-" Kara squealed, retreating her hand and inspecting it, trying to find any sign of injury. But her skin was unharmed.

 

Perplexed, she takes a look outside. The sun is... yellow. Not like Kryptons. Then Kara remembers her mother's words: on Earth she would have great powers, like nothing she have ever imagined. Surrounding her pod there are trees. Lots of them.

 

"Wow..." she slowly breaths out, eyes shining with wonder and delight. She'd never seen anything like this: back on Krypton the earth was dry, and nothing could survive without the help of the kryptonians.

 

She puts her head out, breathing in the fresh air. The sunlight warms her skin, and all around her she could hear the birds singing. Very loudly actually. Their voices grow louder and louder, and soon Kara has to cover her ears, trying her best to block out the deafening sound.

_I need to focus. Focus focus focus-_

She breaths in deeply, and as she breaths out she does her best to release all the tension that had been building up in her body. It relaxes. Instantly, the sound quieten. She just needs to stay calm, and she'll be fine.

 

_Lets go find out what this planet hides._

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

The worst thing was never finding her cousin. It had been weeks since she had crashed on Earth, and there had been no sign of Kal-el. Yet Kara still kept hope, even though deep down she knew he was probably dead. It wasn't until the 3rd month that she finally accepted this horrible truth, and she cried for days, unable to forgive herself for not being able to find him. For weeks she would eat very little, and spend most of her time sleeping in the small shed she had build herself. But eventually, she recovered, refusing to let her culture die with her.

 

 

4 months later, Kara had built herself a small cottage, Kryptonian style. It had taken her some time to get used to her new found powers, but once controlled the super strengh had been most helpful. As time slipped away she had also found herself a couple of other powers: laser eyes, freezing breath and a really, really good eyesight.

 

 

The only way she had found to avoid going crazy in her loneliness was by writing. Every night, she'd write down books about everything she remembered from her home planet. She had managed to build herself brushes, and she had also become an adept in the art of paper making. Soon, books started filling up the house, forcing her to add up the extensions as the years passed.

 

 

Some nights, she'd also toy around with some of the pods salvaged materials. After all, she was from the house of El, the greatest scientist from her corner of the galaxy. She managed to fix the translator her mother had given her, but with no one to talk to she stored it away. She'd also come up with random toys and gadgets, and so far her favorite was a small robotic dog, who while she was programming it had somehow developed his own consciousness. Kara named him Zehdh.

 

 

One could think that Kara was happy now, with a house, a companion and a purpose. Yet some night, she'd still wake up screaming. Even though it had been almost 2 years since her arrival. One time it was her planet dying all over again, another she'd be faced with the ghost of her parents. But non of these nightmares compared to the guilt of loosing Kal-el.

 

 

As the days turned into years, Kara grew more sure of herself, and slowly the nightmares disappeared. 10 years after her pod crashed, she had built herself a cottage and a farm, written hundreds of books about her culture, made her own clothes, and realised she was hated by pretty much every animal in the corner. She would grow her own food, and to pass time she'd explore the surrounding forest, tracing maps and making an account of everything she encountered. 

 

Her life settled in an easy, simple routine. But everything changed when she met her first human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "italics in brackets": Kryptonian  
> simple italics: thoughts
> 
> also leave a comment if you liked the fic ! validation is the essence of my being, without it I cannot exist ...
> 
> no beta readers, we die like men

_Fuck this._

 

Lena Luthor had been walking in this god forsaken forest for the last 3 hours, desperately trying to find a way out of it.

 

_Fuck that._

 

She drops down on a trunk. "God," she curses under her breath. Whoever though a "nice, short hike in the woods" was a good idea was fired. These were the most stressful vacations she's ever had. Hell, this was more stressful then her work, which is pretty hard to beat when you're the new CEO of a huge company, left to you after your brother went crazy, attempted an alien genocide and only got stopped by an alien superhero. And its even harder when everyone expects you to end up like him.

 

Lena checks her phone. No service. "Great, just- fucking great." She has to stop herself from throwing the phone away. She might still need it later. Instead, she turns it off, hopping to save a maximum of battery.

 

Some leaves rustle behind her.

 

"Oh what now, a serial killer ? I mean its the perfect timing, come on out ! I just turned my phone off, I've been lost in this forest for god knows how long and I haven't eaten in hours, so I'll be to tired to fight back." Lena is standing up now, taking out her anger on the wind. After all, what else could it be ?

 

_"Who are you ?"_

 

Lena jumps. "What the- !" she yelps. She looks at where the voice came from with weary eyes.

"Who is this ?" she asks, hesitant. No answer.

"Come out !" she demands, her voice slightly more confident this time.

 

As if her words were a command, a tall, muscular figure comes out from the bushes. A woman. A woman with the blondest hair and the purest eyes she's ever seen. Wearing the weirdest clothes she's ever seen, too. Gorgeous, but unlike anything Lena's ever seen.

 

The stranger stops, about 7 feet away from Lena. She smiles and gently waves her hand, then points at herself. _"Kara."_ She then gestures over to Lena, eyebrows raised curiously. 

"Lena," she replies after a moment of hesitation.

Kara smiles. She makes a move towards Lena, but stops when this one backs away.

 

 _"I just want to help,"_ she tries. But Lena just looks at her, eyes a mix of panic and ... curiosity ? She hasn't seen actual humans in a long time, so long she can barely interpret body language correctly. Kara sighs and turns around. She makes a sign for Lena to follow her, a last attempt to communicate, and heads back towards where she came from.

 

 _Weird_ , Lena thinks. She has no idea what just happened, but the language rings a bell, even though she can't put a name on it. But the real question is : should she follow this complete stranger, who apparently doesn't speak a word of english ? _What choice do I really have anyway... its that or death._ So after brushing some dust of her clothes, she heads towards the bushes and catches up with Kara.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

The trip was pretty silent. Every once in a while, Kara would turn around, checking on Lena. To reassure her new friend, she'd smile as an answer. As time passed, Lena started to come up with hypothesis as to where they were headed. Cave, secret ancient village, crashed plain... who knew. She also used the time to observe Kara. Her body reminded her of these statues she'd see in museums, remnants of a time of heroes. Lena couldn't help staring at the way her muscles moved while she walked, and feeling the warmth radiating from her body. 2500 years ago, she'd have sworn the woman were Helios.

 

When they finally arrived though, what Lena saw was nothing like what she had imagined. 

In front of her stood a cottage, the likes of which she had never seen before. She could see some small fields, and several other small buildings. The stone walls were carved with strange symbols, and the architecture could've been from a science fiction novel for all she knew.

 

"How... how did you build this-" Lena whispers. Kara smiles, but doesn't answer. _Of course she doesn't answer, she doesn't speak english dummy._ Instead, Kara walks into the main building.

Lena is able to get a closer look to the runes. Hang on, not runes-  _is it art ?_ The drawings reminded Lena of the paintings on pharos tombs. Frozen in the stone stands a man, and behind him a sun. She calls for Kara, and points at the engraving.

"Who is this ?"

 _"Rao,"_ she answers.

 

Lena nods. Then realizes that Rao could mean anything. For all she knows, it could mean potato. Who knows.

 

She looks up to Kara, smiling. "Thanks," she says. 

 

And her looks. Kara blushed as she thought of this, this time turning around to face Lena with her back.

 

Suddenly Kara looked up. _The translater- I hope it still works_ , Kara thinks.

 

 _"I'll be right back, don't move,"_ she tells her guest, no matter how pointless the act. After all these years, talking to an actual person feels good. Lena looks up at her just as Kara speeds away.

"What the f-" Lena swears when Kara literally disappears, only to reappear a second later holding some sort of alien machine.

  

Alien machine. The thought takes a moment to register.

_Oh. Shit. Alien. Oh my god oh my god she's an alien-  it all makes so much more sense now, the weird language and how she built this house- wait, is she after me because I'm a Luthor ? No no no, she doesn't seem to know english, there's no way she knows who I am. Heck ! For all I know I could be her first human-_

  

Kara steps closer, and Lena has to fight the urge to turn back and run away. The last thing she wants is a vexed or angry alien running after her. Standing still, she watches the alien move closer, is she gonna kill him with this thing, what is she going to do- but she holds out her hand, handing her the object.

 

 _"Broken,"_ Kara says, shacking the translator. Lena just looks at her with fish eyes.

 _"_ _Doesn't work. Dead. Broken."_  

But Lena doesn't seem to get it. Sighing, Kara resorts to some sad attempts at mimicking the meaning of her words as she speaks them, but it seems pointless.

 

Sighing, she turns back to put the machine await, and walks to the kitchen. Lena follows her through the door, still confused by the recent exchange. Suddenly she freezes. Kara, curious as to why Lena isn't moving anymore, turns around. She faces Lena, mouth wide open, starring at the opposite wall. Perplexed, Kara turns back around. This is making her dizzy. Her eyes land her family crest. She smiles, and turns back to face Lena.

 _"House of El. My family,"_ she explains, moving her hand over her heart. _"It symbolizes hope."_  But the words don't seem to reach Lena. Instead, she slowly raises a finger, pointing it at the crest, and out of her lips one, soundless word escapes.

 

"Superman."

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

Kara had no idea what Lena had just said.

 

She had no clue who Superman was.

She had no clue what Superman meant.

She also had no clue why he was wearing something so similar to her family crest.

 

Lena had took out some device from her backpack, turned it on, waited about 40 seconds in an awkward silence, shooting a look at Kara every once in a while, a small smile on her lips, and finally showed her a picture of the man.

He was tall. Very fit. On the picture, you could see him flying. Kara had no idea humans could fly. But then again, he probably wasn't human, since he was wearing the crest of the house of El on his chest.

Her house. 

 

Lena points at the picture. "Superman," she repeats. But Kara is too absorbed by the pictures, still trying to identify the man. Does she know him ? Is he a survivor ? Her questions are endless.

Lena, on the other hand, internally face palms. _Of course she has no idea who the hell Superman is._ So, summoning all the info she has about the man of steel, she tries to figure out something which she'll understand.

_Oh... lets give this a try._

 

"Kal-el."

 

This time Kara looks up, eyes wide, nearly choking. _Kal-el ? How can this be Kal-el ? He looks older then me on this picture, he's supposed to be barely 10 !_ And that would only be if he were alive. Because there was absolutely **no** **way** tiny baby Kal-el had survived 10 years on earth. As a baby. And then a kid. 

But then again, the man did indeed  look familiar. Kara swallowed back the tears. As Lena showed her other pictures, the man using heat vision, the man using freezing breath. He had the same powers as she did.

Except there was no way this was her cousin. Kal-el was dead, because Kara had failed to find him. This man may be wearing her crest, but he was not her cousin. And in a flash of anger, Kara crunched the phone in her hands, to fast for Lena to stop her.

 

"NO !"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helios: greek god of the sun


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about 2 days late, since I said I'd update last week BUT in my defenses, this is one of the longest chapters I've written (I have a tend to write really short chapters haha). I also use this to experiment with my writing style, so it may or may not change a lot from chapter to chapter... please bare with me !
> 
> anyway please leave a comment, tell me what you thought / liked, and what you'd want to see more !
> 
>  _italics_ : kryptonian
> 
> no beta, we die like loners

After standing up, walking around the room and lying back down, Lena guessed this wasn't going to be an easy night. After turning around in her hammock for the 26th time, she considered sleeping on the floor: desperate times call for desperate measures. After counting up till 1534 and back, cheeks pressed against the cold stone floor, she decided to give up sleeping entirely, and headed downstairs.

 

With no definite plan in mind, she wanders around the house. It had been a long day. She had gotten lost, met a recluse Kryptonian, and was now hosted, or held captive, who knew, by said alien. For the first time in a while, she had no plan what so ever, and no idea of what would happen next. It was quite a change from the organized, minuted life of a CEO. One would expect her to miss her home, to miss her comfort, but surprisingly Lena didn't care. There was nothing for her to miss, no one to worry about her.

 

Sighing, she drops on the floor. Everything is still. She has no idea where she is. From the corner of the eye, she notices a dim light. Curious, Lena crawls towards its source, and finds a metal orb, from which the light escapes through small holes. The orb is, from what she can tell, perfectly round and balanced. Its surface is carefully decorated, a mix of patterns and holes, from which the light escapes. Her fingers run over the surface, following the crests, connecting the holes, an intricate figure Lena aches to see.

 

She tries to imagine what it looks like. Are these drawings ? More kryptonian ? And what use has this object anyway ? The more she wanders, the more she wants to know. She wants to open it up, see where the power comes from, dissect the machine to reveal all its secrets.

 

Then her fingers find a button.

 

She smiles, and slowly presses it down. Suddenly the orb floats up, heading to the ceiling, where it stops and slowly start rotating on itself. The light grows brighter, projecting on the walls through all the holes. Lena looks around, gawking as she realizes what the designs are.

Stars.

The sky of another world, the sky of Kara's home. She lies down on the floor, a feeling she can't begin to describe growing in her heart. Soon, the day's weariness catches up, and Lena slowly drifts to sleep. And as her eyes finally close, a sing tear rolls down on her cheek.

 

 

\-------------------- 

 

 

She wakes up, the sunlight brushing her face. She's back in her hammock, tucked under a warm blanket.

"Ugh," she groans, turning around to shield her eyes from the sun. Her head disappears under a pillow.

 

Her stomach growls.

 

Lena sighs. She lazily sits up, and slips down the hammock. She slowly crosses the room, reaching the stairs and heading down. She shivers as her feet touch the cold floor. Her neck hurts from falling asleep on the ground, and, eyes still half closed, she arrives in what she believes in the kitchen.

 

She starts looking for food, driven by her empty stomach, not noticing the kryptonian staring at her from the corner of the kitchen. Instead, Lena continues to moves pots and plants, trying to find something edible, something she knows she can eat. But she can't recognize any of the things in front of her, so she has no other choice but to acknowledge Kara.

 

Lena looks up, already scrapping her brain to figure out how to ask for food in a way Kara will understand, but when their eyes meet Kara stammers some words and looks away. Lena pauses. Did she have something on her face ? Was it her hair ? 

 

Its when Kara looks up again, and her eyes accidentally brush down her legs that Lena recalls she always sleep in a T-shirt.

With no panties on, for some reason.

 

And now, its Lena's turn to blush. She mumbles a quiet "please excuse me", before she runs back up grab her panties. _So it turns out Kryptonians can also blush. Who could've known._ She scoffs.

 

Once she's properly dressed, she heads back down, where she finds Kara with two plates. She hands her one of them, and Lena can't help but stare. The plate is more like a disk, completely flat- and from what she can tell its also perfectly round. On it, the food is displayed with care, creating a complex shape from which Lena can pull out quite a few mathematical references.

 

She watches as Kara digs in her food, skillfully using some sort of chopsticks. After a moment of hesitation, Lena tries to mimic Kara's movements. She catches on, and slows down her movements so that Lena can replicate them.

Her lips curl in a shy smile, acknowledging Kara's gesture. The alien smiles back.

 _Uh. Smiling is an apparently universal body language sign._ Lena eventually gets a hang of it, but she's still not used to eating with anything else then 3 sets of silver cutlery.  _Thanks mom._

 

When they finish eating, Kara brings Lena to another room, and shows her to a desk. On its surface carefully lays some paper, brushes, and ink.

 

 _"For you to write down your memories,"_ Kara explains. And even if Lena doesn't speak Kryptonian, she feels like she still understands. The desk is covered in scratches and bruises, she can tell its been through a lot. Kara leaves the room, turning to go deal with her daily chores, and Lena brushes the rough surface of the desk.

 

Then she turns around, curious to see what else is in this room. And boy, what a sight.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

Kara stepped outside, and sighed. Not being able to communicate is way, way harder then she thought. They can only talk in awkward hand moves a silences; getting her to help her repair the translator was going to be close to impossible. How was she supposed to tell her what to do, what things to cut and plug and connect ?

 

She rubbed her temples. Obsessing over this wasn't going to get her any closer to a solution, so for now she might as well get on with her day.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

Lena's heart is thumping in her chest. Carefully, she takes one of the books, removing it from the shelf. On the front are two words, carefully inscribed:  _Pai Zehdh._ This is one of the rare moment Lena is thankful her obsessed brother made her study day and night on kryptonian culture. Who knew it would come in handy some day.

 

From what she recalls, the words mean something along the lines of  _Remember Home_. And if she's correct, this book contains thousands of memories of a lost world. Granted, she probably knows a lot of them based on the Krypton Wikipedia page, carefully redacted by the number one Superman expert, Mr. Clark Kent.

But still, this is a first person testimony of life on Krypton. Heart beating with anticipation, her scientific curiosity barely able to contain itself, Lena opens the book.

 

At first, the writing is hard to read. It doesn't look like the neat templates you can find on Internet, no: its more personal, its bits and pieces of Kara dripping in the letters, in the curls and strokes. Lena starts to decrypt the text.

 

_"My name is Kara Zor-el. I come from Krypton, a planet you will doubly visit, as it has been destroyed. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, Kal-el, who I am still looking for, but I remain hopeful. For now, I will do my best to record all my memories from Krypton, in the hopes to keep my culture alive."_

So far so good. She's not sure if she should continue; it feels like an invasion of privacy, and Lena should probably ask Kara's permission before reading the books. But on another hand, her curiosity is eating her alive: she wants to know everything doubt Krypton, the culture, the habits, the history, the science...

 

Not quite feeling like siting on the floor, Lena heads to the bedroom, book huddled against her. She hurries up the stairs, and slips in the hammock, tucking herself in. Once she's settled, she takes the book and dives in.

 

 

_"My name is Kara Zor-el. I come from Krypton, a planet you will doubly visit, as it has been destroyed. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, Kal-el, who I am still looking for, but I remain hopeful. For now, I will do my best to record all my memories from Krypton, in the hopes to keep my culture alive. I come from a family of scientists, and ever since I was old enough to read I've been getting ready to follow their footsteps._

_Krypton has a rough history. Centuries ago, our ancestors lived in harmony, our medicine was at its peak. When cloning was discovered, and all the rich families had bodies of their younger selves ready to use once their own bodies grew old, everyone thought of Krypton as a **bemia**."_

 

Lena paused. The word was a declination of  **bem** , which was kryptonian for good. She scratched her head, perplexed. In its context, it might be used to say the planet was "perfect", which would then make it an utopia... she shrugged. 

"Guess I'll just have to roll with this."

 

She was about to continue the book when she heard Kara call her name.

"On my way !" she shouted back, hoping down the hammock. She found Kara waiting down the stairs, a pile of folded clothes in her arms.

 

 _"For you."_ She hands the clothes to Lena. Who, not knowing what else to answer, tries to figure out how to pronounce "thank you" in kryptonian.

"Dahklov", Lena whispers in a shaky kryptonian.

 

Kara stares back at her with wide eyes. Finally, after what seems like an eternally long silence, Kara's lips slowly turn in a smile, and she barks out a laugh.

 _"Nahkluv,"_  she corrects, warm smile still on her lips.  _"You can speak kryptonian ?"_

"I-"

 

Then Lena had an idea. Instead of answering, she gestured at Kara to follow her as she headed back in the library. There, she grabbed a book, flipping through the page until she found what she needed.

She hurries to the desk, leaving a confused Kara behind.

 

She looks at Lena curiously. Her initial surprise to Lena's apparent knowledge of kryptonian had been replaced by a growing curiosity. How did she know of the language ? Was it that man from the pictures who taught her ?

Kara is pulled out of her thoughts when Lena makes a sign for her to come closer. She steps closer, and leans forward to look at what Lena wrote down-

  

_Lovely meeting you, Kara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will (hopefully) come next week !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize with how long it took me to write this. See, when I said I'd have it done in a week, I kind of forgot I had exams... sorry about that :') although I also have exams next week (and the week after) so I don't know when you'll be able to expect an update.
> 
> This chapter is unedited, please forgive any spelling mistakes that may or may not burn your eyes out.

_Its lovely meeting you, Kara_

 

Kara read the words several times. Her head was buzzing, a mixture of surprise and confusing, because Rao, Lena's handwriting is nearly as bad as her pronunciation. She grabs the paper and brush Lena holds out for her, and moves towards the desk to prepare her answer.

She waits.

 

Now that she thinks about it, Kara has no idea what to answer. This is her first time talking with someone since she left her home planet. What should her first words be ? Her head fills with thought and questions, remarks she's desperate to make, stuff she wants to know-

Her mind rushes, lost in all the bubbling thoughts. The silence is dragging on; she can feel Lena shifting behind her back, likely waiting for an answer.

 

Lena watches as Kara scrambles, then when she finally turns around, paper in hand, she lets go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She waits for Kara to reveal the paper. The anticipation is killing her; this is her first time, heck its the first time someone interacts with a "raised on Krypton" Kryptonian. And Lena has no idea what to expect.

 

_You're gorgeous._

 

Lena's mouth slightly drops. Her eyes go from the paper, to Kara's crimson face, and back to the paper. Not quite what she had in mind. The comment took her aback. And eventually, her reaction kicks in, and her cheeks grow a gentle blush. She looks back at Kara, who's eyes are still fixated on her feet.

She can't help but smile. Pen in hand, she grabs a paper and prepares her answer.

 

 _Thank you._ She pauses, unsure if this would be enough.  _You too._

 

A slight blush coloring her cheeks, she flips the paper so that Kara can read. She gazes in her blue eyes, cursing under her breath and wondering why she ever thought of adding this.  _Look at me, flirting with an alien._

After a moment of silence, Kara snaps out of her daze and writes something back, hands scribbling too fast for Lena to see. Literally. In 0.2 seconds Kara had finished her sentence, and in the seconds it took Lena to translate the words, Kara was gone.

 

Leaving Lena alone in the library, feeling like she was a character straight out of a comic book or cartoon.

 

She brushed her hair on the side, leaning down to read what Kara had written down for her.

_I'll go prepare lunch, I'll call you when its ready._

 

 

 _Sure, works for me._ Lena looked up. She considered exploring the house, or maybe going outside, but she after reflexion she decided that she was too lazy for any of this, so she headed upstairs back to her borrowed room.

Lena reached for the book, and settled back in the hammock.

 

"So where was I..." she mumbles, scanning through the first page. "Aha-" her finger stopped on the word  **bemia.** _Utopia,_ she recalled. She resumed her reading.

 

 

 

_... everyone thought of Krypton as a **bemia**. But this was not meant to last, as nothing can remain perfect, since everything is always moving. Our ancestors became obsessed with eternal youth, and eventually they discovered something which would allow them to live eternally young: cloning. Now of course, there was also the whole process of memory transfer, but soon enough everyone had a dozen of younger clones in their basement, locked in tubes until they would be used._

 

 _I_ _t all went in flames when one day, a woman named Nyra, seeking what she considered a suitable mate for her son, Kan-Z, had one of her younger clones removed from stasis. The clone gained full sentience and was presented to society as a normal woman. When Kan-Z discovered that his fiancée was in fact his mother's clone, he killed the clone and then publicly killed his mother, and also attempted his own suicide before being stopped._

 

_This incident raised numerous questions and movements, and suddenly, after thousands of years of peace, Krypton fell to the flames of war. For a thousand years, the Clone Wars went on, and they left Krypton barren and burned. It was a time of suffering and flames. Near the end of the war, after the Kryptonian authorities had finally abolished the clone banks, a clone activist had managed to seize a weapon, called the Destroyer._

_Picture this: a giant nuclear gun, projecting massive streams of nuclear energy into the core of Krypton, intended to trigger an explosive chain reaction within Krypton's core almost immediately. That was it. However, the machine was stopped before it could destroy Krypton, and the planet was saved a mere seconds to its death._

 

_Though it survived the war, Krypton was scarred deeply by it. What had been a paradise was now a barren wasteland, a dream buried under a layer of bones and ash. And from these ashes, Kryptonians emerged anew, although this time they were more careful. Reproduction became a matter of selecting compatible genetic material that would then be placed within an artificial womb called a "birthing matrix", from which I was born._

_Eventually, the government decided to completely seclude themselves, and banned space traveling._

 

_A group of Kryptonians refused, and managed to escape with a part of the kryptonian fleet. However, the government successfully managed to modify their genetic code before they left, successfully making them intolerable to lead. Thus, they would never be able to return to Krypton. They eventually settled on a nearby planet, which they named Daxam, and drifted in a life of vice and barbarian practices._

 

_In the mean time, Kryptonian society evolved, growing once again in power and knowledge; however this time it would not fall for the temptations of immortality and glory. The rules grew stricter, and they made our people better._

 

_Then, the last remarkable event of our history happened: the destruction of our world._

_Now, this part will be quite empty and_ _inaccurate; I myself am not sure of the causes of this event. But I have spent many days thinking of the why's, the how's, and this is the conclusion I've come to: remember the Destroyer ? Well, I believe the weapon was indeed activated, however it took it about 5000 years before its effects finally started kicking in, and that it is what caused Krypton to die._

 

_I will now attempt to go through my memories, and describe the events with the greatest scientific accuracy-_

 

 

"Lena !"

 

 _Oh my god_ \- Lena jumped, startled. This reminded her of work; being so absorbed in her papers that the slightest sound would make her flinch. Her secretary, Jess, had tried every possible way to catch her attention in a way that wouldn't take her by surprise, but so far she had never succeeded. Lena smiled at the memory. Her heart was still racing in her chest, but soon enough she regained her composure.

She made her way downstairs, joining Kara in the would be kitchen.

 

Lena had to admit she was surprised at how much the inside of the alien house was similar to those of earth. Most rooms were the same, although she had yet to see a bathroom. Kara was waiting for her, sitting at the table, with what looked like some variety of forest fruits and salad in her plate. She pulled out the second stool-  _wait, did she build this for me ?_ Lena couldn't recall seeing the stool when she first arrived; actually, every utensil she could see seemed to have been duplicated.

Her eyes wondered around the kitchen in awe, eventually setting them on Kara. She looked up from her plate, shy eyes locking with Lena's.

 

The two gazed at each other, frozen in time. Kara was eaten by questions, there was so many things she wanted to ask Lena; about her customs, life, world...

 

The silent trailed on, before Lena eventually resumed eating, flustered by the silent exchange. The awkward silences were becoming hard to bear, and Lena was dying for a normal conversation. Oh, how she missed the casual weather talks, the quick lunch breaks she'd share with Jess... she had never imagined she'd long for some business talk.

 

They finished the meal in silent.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

After the meal was finished, Kara had insisted Lena let her take care of the dishes. After a brief "yes/no" argument (at least it was what Kara thought it to be), Lena resigned and headed towards the gardens, leaving Kara alone in the kitchen.

 

She grabbed all the dishes, and made her way to the artificial stream she had built, which passed inside the house. She started washing and scrubbing the plates, drying them in an instant with her breath. She tried to keep her mind from drifting to Lena; as much as she was curious, all the sudden changes were stressing her out.

Instead, she focused on her to do list.

 

_After this, I'll go check on the plants, then scout for new plants, which should give me enough time to build a second bedroom... or at least a second hammock._

 

And so she went on with her day. As she went through her daily shores, she would check on Lena every once in a while, occasionally finding her lying in the grass, or reading another book. The thought of it made Kara's heart warm. She had never expected anyone to read these, and knowing that her culture would be passed on made her happy, there was no doubt about that... however she was also feeling a bit nostalgic; she hadn't written one of these in a long time, and thinking of them was like thinking of home-

 

_Focus Kara. Plants, scouting and bedroom._

 

Kara was just finishing taking care of her plants when she heard a loud crash coming from her forge. She rushed towards the shed, and found Lena, sitting on the floor-

_"Lena ! Are you hurt ?"_

Lena turned her head, noticing Kara for the first time, and stood up on her feet, awkward brushing the dust from her pants and shirt.

 

As Kara was about to fetch some paper to ask Lena was in Rao's name had just happened, she caught a glimpse of a metal figure, hiding behind Lena's legs. Her eyes grew wide. It couldn't- she had tried to fix him for months, how had Lena done it ?

Noticing Kara's surprise, Lena mumbled out an explanation. "I found him lying there and-" but she was interrupted mid sentence by Kara's prompt disappearance and reappearance with the sheets of paper. She held one up in front of Lena. 

 

_How did you do it ?_

 

_I found him lying there and I couldn't help myself, I hope you don't mind._

 

_I don't, but how ?_

 

 _I'm a scientist, like your parents, and_ you.

 

Kara froze. She turned towards the shelves, and reached for the translator she had tried to show on the first day.

_Then maybe, you might be able to help me with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go ! So that translator uh... maybe they'll finally be able to fix it ^^ (or not haha) anyway I'm not feeling quite sure about this chapter, feels a little bland and the characters seem to also be bland... so if you have any tips for me, I'd be more then happy to hear them !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. I'm alive. and after months and months, I am back with what is probably a not so great chapter, but I hope you forgive me. I have real problems with commitment, and I apologize with how long this took, but hey I hope you enjoy this and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long !

_Three weeks later._

 

Its a full moon. The crickets song rings through the silent night, as a fresh breeze making its way into the shed. Light escapes from the cracks of the wooden walls, a dim glow in the dark. The faint sound of tinkering can be heard if one focuses enough, metal ring softly echoing in the night. Kara and Lena sit across each other, bent over the bits and pieces of machinery scattered between them.

 

"I think... I think me manage repair last piece," Lena announces in a hesitant kryptonian, breaking the silence.

Kara looks up from the wires she is working on, and smiles. "Lets see this then !"

She bends over to take a look at what Lena had been working on. After scrutinising the piece for several minutes, scanning through the wires, bits, pieces, checking everything was in place, she hands it back to Lena.

"I think we’re ready to go."

 

Lena grins. Heart beating, she leans forwards and carefully places the core back in the entrails of the translator. It fits in like a piece of puzzle, and slowly the two of them put everything in place. Kara finishes rearanging the wires she was working on, and it takes them a good couple of minutes to tidy up everything.

  


Once assembled, they take a minute to admire their finished work. Neither of them are sure of their success, and neither wants to voice their doubts. This could be their only shot, and messing it up… lets not think of what would happen then.

 

Kara puts up the sign for Lena to read.

I'll do it, take a few step backs in case it doesn't work.

 

Lena nods, and take a few steps back. Blood pulsing, Kara turns the machine on.

  


The screen lights up. Kara and Lena glance at each other.

"Hello, Kara Zor-el. What can I do for you- you- you- yo mlkjlkjmlkjmljkmlkjmlkjmlkjmlkjmlkjm"

Kara holds back a yelp as sparks come flying out of the machine, frantically pressing the "off" button, to no avail. It keeps beeping and peew-ing uncontrolably, and smoke starts to escape from the broken thing. In a last attempt, Kara uses her ice cold breath, freezing the translator. Under the ice, the machine gave one last bleep, and the light faded away.

  


Kara drops the thing. Lena had moved closer again, and the two of them are looking down at their broken hope.

Lena sighs. "What now…"

  


The translator was a dead end. If they could have made something out of it before, all hopes were gone now.

Resigned, Lena grabs a paper on which she scribbles a small "I’m going to sleep", which she hands over to Kara, as she leaves the room without waiting for an answer.

  


She heads to her bedroom, a new building Kara had built for her, and dropped herself in her hamock. They had spent weeks on that thing. It had all started after she had repaired that broken metal dog. Kara had come up to her with that machine she had shown when they first met, and explained it was a translator. She had never been able to fix it, but she thought that together, they might make it.

  


_Tss. If only we had._

  


Lena remembers when they first opened up the machine, and how she had watched in wonder as Kara layed out all the different parts on the table. Kryptonian technology looked older then most things you’d find on earth, but in between the wires and rusty mechanic parts were orbs of pure energy, powering the machine, and thin pieces of metals filled with data, all working in ways Lena couldn’t figure out quite yet.

  


She had spent a good part of the first week reading up on kryptonian technologie, while Kara worked on the translator, trying to identifying the problem. She’d also take the time to answer any questions Lena had.

Lena smiles as the memories of time lost whilst engaging in complex discussions about Kryptonian science- Kara’s thrilled smile, finally able to talk about her home planet, and what had been her life. Whenever Lena understood and reacted to a concept Kara introduced, she’d smile, pure delight radiating from her.

  


But the bitterness of their failure pulls Lena out of her memories, and her smile faded away as she lay still, her mind still trying to grasp the implications of all… of all of this.

  


She hasn’t been in contact with the outside world for close to a month now, and she was starting to lose hope. During her scoutings for food, Lena had hoped and wished she’d fall on something, anything that could signifie there was a human who could help her.

She doesn’t dare venture far, for fear of loosing herself again, and she has yet to ask Kara for her help. The mear idea of endangering Kara, in any way, was unsufferable. Why ? Because Kara… Kara is… _A goldmine of scientific knowledge. Thats the only reason._

  


It is most certainly not because Lena had come to consider Kara as a close friend. It most ceratinly isn’t because this was the first time in a long, long time since she had bonded with someone who didn’t automatically hate her. And it certainly isn’t because the thought of loosing Kara, Kara’s smile, Kara’s gorgeous eyes, Kara literal sun Zor-el was unbearable. Obviously not.

  


Which is why she couldn’t ask her help. She knows Kara. She has a heart of gold, and if Lena even mentionned needing help Kara would likely spend all of her free time looking for humans, with or without Lena’s knowledge.

What if, while she was wandering in the forest, she fell face to face with another human ? One who happened to have a gun, or very strong xenophobic feelings, or both ! No, Lena was most certainly not about to expose Kara to all of this.

  


She will have to find a solution on her own.

  


\------------------------  


 

Kara wakes in the middle of the night. She sits up straight, all senses in alert, ready to kick someone’s teeth out. She listens for whatever’s out there, but the night is dark and the air is still.

 _Eh. Who cares about that, I’m sleeping._ But as she lay back to close her eyes, she heard it again. A sob. Quiet, distant. Sad.

  


_Lena._

  


She rushes out of her bed and up in to Lena’s room. She finds her curled up in her hammock, murtering inaudible words as she softly whimpers. Kara can make out some tears in the darkness, and her heart breaks.

  


She remembered those dreams, the nights spent awake, wishing you had someone to hold, wishing you weren’t alone.

  


So Kara slips in next to Lena, holding her in her arms as she wished someone could have held her.

“  _I won’t let go. I promise. ”_


End file.
